Use Me Up
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Alex doesn't know what to do when the woman he dated for over three years leaves him. So, he leaves his apartment and disappears, worrying everyone who knows him. He meets a girl hurting as much as he is. Alex/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** I didn't want to put this up, but God, Alex Shelley drove me insane the last few days. I think it's the tag matches on TNA. Seeing so much of MCMG lately is making me want them even more. Anyway, this is the first chapter and it's a little short, I know. But I didn't want to continue it yet and I think it would work better. Oh, and I don't use Chris and Alex's real names because it's easier, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

He smiled as he made his way toward their apartment, holding the roses in his hand. He could smell them as he lifted them toward his nose; they were her favorite and considering he had been traveling for nearly a week now, he wanted to make her smile. Alex picked up his keys and walked toward the door, ready to see the woman he loved. He listened for a moment when he stopped in front of the door, hearing no sounds.

"She's sleeping," he muttered.

Alex slowly looked inside of his apartment, noticing all the lights were off and the bedroom door was closed. Another smile lifted his face and he laughed, putting the roses down on the table near the kitchen. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked down the hallway, wondering if she would be mad for waking her up. Alex shrugged; he had done worse to her in the past, he knew.

"Michelle!" he yelled. "Wake up! I'm home and your boyfriend has missed you!"

Still hearing nothing, he frowned. It was a little deflating to his ego that she wasn't waiting up for him. Considering it was still early, he definitely was a little annoyed. He looked inside the bedroom, noticing she wasn't in their bed. Now, he was a little worried. All the lights were off; where was she?

Alex looked around and walked back into the kitchen, looking at the roses with sad eyes. He suddenly noticed a note sitting on the table and picked it up. In a matter of seconds, his heart shattered and he was staring at a blurred piece of paper, not the words of his girlfriend, not the words of the woman he loved, not the words of Michelle; it was the words of the woman who left him.

He reached for his phone, dialing her number, waiting for her voice. When she didn't answer, he cursed, staring at the paper. She left him for another man. She couldn't even tell him in person. Alex stared at his apartment, the apartment he had shared with Michelle for nearly three years, realizing he was alone.

He stared at the paper for a while and then threw it into his bag, picked it up and walked toward the door.

He walked around Detroit for nearly an hour, holding onto his bag, still wondering where he could go. He wondered if he should call Chris and decided not to. He wondered if he should call Michelle again and decided not to, knowing she wasn't going to answer him. Hurt, he walked into a bar and had a few drinks, until the bartender wouldn't let him have anymore.

Alex walked into a hotel, determined not to sleep in the same bed that she had for all the years with him. He couldn't sleep in his bed that night; there were way too many memories that reminded him of Michelle and it hurt even thinking about her when he knew she wasn't thinking about him.

Sitting on his hotel bed, he stared at the note, wondering why she didn't tell him. He had a few texts from Chris, but he didn't answer them. Instead, he logged onto his laptop, which he always had in his bag, and booked a flight from Detroit for the morning, knowing he couldn't stay there. He needed away from there, away from the memories.

* * *

**I feel really bad for Alex. Lol. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I know, it's sad. I feel really bad making Alex hurt and all. Lol. I really love this chapter and I have so many ideas for this story it's not even funny. Like I said earlier, it's driving me insane. I say it's all Alex Shelley's fault. He's well, he's addicting and yummy and awesome. Enjoy!

* * *

His plane left the airport at nine in the morning, leaving him little time to worry about friends, especially Chris. While he still had texts that weren't answered, his mind was too foggy to even care. He should really have felt bad, but everything inside of him was aching for the woman he loved. He was supposed to hate her, he knew that much. Michelle was everything to him for years. He spent all his time hoping to please her, to make her happy. While she wasn't a huge wrestling fan, she was always smiling when Alex explained what happened at a tapings or how excited he was from a match.

He could remember meeting her at a signing a few years back. While everyone around him was chatting loudly, whispering about the wrestlers in front of him, she was off to the side, her arms crossed. Someone was laughing near her and she seemed even more annoyed from this. He had asked one of the security guards to bring her to him and asked her name.

"Michelle," she had said to him flatly, making him wonder if she was even a fan.

"Do you want an autograph?"

She shrugged. "How much would I get for it online?"

At first, he thought she was serious until she cracked one of the widest smiles he had ever seen. Musical laughter escaped her throat while he signed an autograph for her, trying to keep himself calm. When she walked closer before, he noticed how beautiful she was. Her eyes were brown, but they seemed nice. Her blonde and perfect hair fell on her back and he could smell her shampoo from over the table.

"I'm assuming you're not a fan," he said while he took a picture with her, determined to keep her near him.

Michelle smiled a little. "No, one of my friends dragged me here. I don't know where she went. She was actually obsessing over this wrestler named Shelley or something; I told her she would probably never meet him with all these lines."

"Yeah?" Alex asked, a smile falling on his face. Michelle didn't know she was standing in front of the wrestler her friend wanted to meet. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Oh, probably."

"Mr. Shelley, we need to keep the line moving," a security member said, his tone firm.

Michelle's eyes slowly narrowed as she was pushed along and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm Alex Shelley," he yelled after her. "Nice meeting you."

After the signing was over a few hours later, Alex had left feeling exhausted and was tired from smiling in front of people he didn't know. He had picked up his things and was prepared to drive to his hotel when someone pulled his arm. He was met with familiar eyes and he laughed.

"Look, if you're mad, I'm sorry."

Michelle slowly shook her head. "No, I wanted to let you know you made my day a little nicer."

Alex smiled. "Oh."

"Yeah," she continued. Their conversation started to lull and Alex was desperate to hang onto the pretty girl who didn't know who he was. He looked around him, knowing some of his friends were waiting for him. As if she realized this, Michelle added, "You can leave. I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome," Alex said forcefully. Shit, he couldn't help but think. He needed something to say, something to keep her from walking away, where he'd never see her again. Michelle continued staring at him and he realized she had no intent on leaving and he looked around. He forced air into his lungs and rubbed his head. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

He watched with careful eyes as he saw the same smile from earlier that day and knew her answer before she said it. "Okay," she agreed. "Just don't let my friend know; she'd be mad if she knew I was spending time with her favorite wrestler."

Alex sighed as he remembered taking her to a diner up the road and learning more about her. She lived a little past Detroit in a small town where she worked at one of the department stores, working through college. She lived with her parents still, but wanted to move into her own place and start a more independent life. At twenty, it felt as if it was time for her to live on her own.

For a long time, they only met at the diner, talking about their lives when Alex wasn't traveling with TNA. He spent months wishing he could ask her on a real date, really tell her how much he cared for her, but he was scared. A man who spent time jumping and flying in the ring was scared. He felt like an idiot. Michelle was very confident and always led him into more fun than he could imagine.

One day, he had enough. He walked up to her waiting in the diner for him and smiled. "I like you," he said in a flat voice. "And I'm really sick of waiting to tell you that. So I just did."

"Yeah," she agreed. "You did."

"Now what?" he wondered with a laugh.

Michelle shrugged. "You could, you know, kiss me or something. If you want, I mean."

He remembered smiling at her and walking forward and in front of everyone at the diner, he kissed her. A few months later, they had bought the same apartment he left the day before.

Alex couldn't understand why Michelle didn't tell him she wanted to leave. He could remember leaving for wrestling and she was smiling at him, excited for him. Was she only smiling because she knew the moment he walked through that door, she was free? It made him feel incredibly sick to his stomach and he swallowed water, trying to keep himself from throwing up.

He knew he could be a pain in the ass. He was a person who always had a joke to make and always found time to laugh. Alex always imagined she liked that about him though. He didn't know when it had become unattractive quality instead of a good one.

When the plane landed, he didn't know where he would go. Alex knew he had a few thousands in the bank and could live for a while on the road. He knew he'd have to call Chris and let him know what happened. He would return to TNA when he felt ready, so he had to call Dixie Carter and let her know he needed some time off.

Suddenly, Alex realized he didn't want to call anyone. He didn't want to reply to Chris's texts. He didn't want to tell Dixie he needed time off. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone.

Alex picked up his things and looked around. While the airport was full of people, no one seemed to notice him. He called for a taxi and waited in the parking lot, staring as people walked past him. With the sun shining and the air was warm, it was perfect summer weather.

"Hey, kid. Did you call for a taxi?"

Alex nodded and told the driver to bring him to a cheap hotel near the airport. He driver nodded and dropped him off near a hotel that didn't look all that popular a few minutes later. A few feet away there was a broken sign that said 'motel' in green letters. He sighed. When he said he wanted a cheap hotel, he didn't want one that was falling apart and probably had more STDs on the sheets than any other place.

He checked into the hotel and found a room, noticing the inside of the place wasn't all that bad. His room allowed him to use his laptop and the internet, which wasn't bad. His sheets didn't look dirty and the shower was clean, which made him feel a little better.

He noticed around the hotel, it was a decent area. A few clubs and bars were situated, as well as some stores and a few places to eat. After finding something at one of the diners, he slowly walked toward one of the clubs, determined to drink until they wouldn't let him anymore.

Alex was just a few feet away from the door when he noticed a small girl crying near the entrance, her clothes looking torn and her brunette hair a mess. He almost continued to walk when he realized he couldn't just leave her there. It was as if his tag team partner was in his mind, telling him to make sure she was okay. Chris was always more caring than him.

He stared at her for a moment. "Uh, excuse me?" he finally asked. "Are you okay?"

The girl didn't move, but seemed as if she noticed he was standing there.

"Look, I just want to make sure you're okay, please."

She looked up with swollen, red eyes. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"Why do you care?" she snapped. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and wiped her eyes.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I just saw you crying and if Chris was here, he'd want me to stop. He's a nicer person than I am."

She seemed a little interested from his last words. "Who's Chris?"

"Why do you care?" he asked with a smile.

A smile fell on her face. "What's your name?"

Alex smiled and offered her a hand. "I'm Alex."

"Claire," she replied, pulling on her clothes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you stop. I just needed away from there." She waved a hand toward one of the clubs. "My friends dragged me along and left me earlier."

"It's a little early for clubs, isn't it?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. Where were you going?"

Alex pointed. "I actually wanted to get as drunk as I could," he admitted.

"Who are you?" she wondered with curious, light blue eyes.

"Uh, I said my name was Alex before." Alex stared at her.

She smiled. "I know. Look, I'm okay, so you can get drunk now if you want."

Alex shook his head, deciding he didn't want to get drunk anymore. Instead, he wanted to go back to his hotel room and sleep, realizing getting drunk wasn't going to make him feel any better. "It's okay," he said. Claire shrugged and walked away.

He walked slowly back to his hotel, wondering why she was crying. It seemed a little strange that she was crying since her friends left her, unless she wasn't telling him something and it was actually more than that. Alex knew it was always more than that; she just didn't want to tell him.

In his room, he turned on the TV, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Alex will have a little fun in the next chapter. REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. MOTORCITY! MOTORCITY! MOTORCITY! I don't know about anyone else, but I am so excited that Chris and Alex didn't lose the titles. Anyway, here is the next chapter, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

He woke up a few hours later, just in time for the sun to leave a summer chill in the air. Alex yawned, feeling his body ache, something he always felt as a pro-wrestler. He loved his job, but the pain wasn't always fun. In the hotel room, he noticed his TV was on still and it was playing this week's TNA Impact. Even stranger, it was playing his tag team match with Chris and they were fighting Beer Money for what could be considered a feud with many matches that left fans wanting more. He watched with a careful eye, seeing the perfect combination moves they used together, noticing how connected they were as a team. Why couldn't TNA see that? Didn't they know how much the fans loved them?

Alex turned off the TV, not wanting to annoy himself even further. He sat up and wondered if he could find something to do in the city. Considering it wasn't that late and a beautiful night, he was sure he could find something. After spending nearly a half hour walking around the city, he stopped in front of a bar. He didn't have to get drunk, he knew. He could have a few beers and just watch people.

Entering the crowded, sticky bar, he sat down on a bar chair, noticing it was far from new. The counter on the bar was sticky as well and he picked his hand up; it reminded him of the places he played with the band a few times. He thought about the band, and wondered if Chris was still trying to call him. He had left his phone back at the hotel, making him wish he would have taken it with him.

"What can I get you?" a voice said.

Alex shrugged. "Whatever. Surprise me."

The bartender shrugged and walked over and picked up a random beer, handing it to him. "Thanks."

"Sure."

Alex drank it slowly, noticing it was heavy as it burned his throat a little. He set down the bottle and looked around. Most, if not all of the people in the bar were already drunk and were watching something on TV, fighting with each other. He felt strange, knowing it was like this in every city and only the faces changed. It didn't matter where you went, there was a person who drowned their problems with beer and other forms of alcohol, living this life at night and feeling remorseful during the day.

Cringing, he didn't want to end up like this. What other option did he have though? It wasn't as if he knew any places he could go and sitting in his hotel room would leave him stir-crazy.

"Damn, I would have thought you wouldn't come into the bar," a cheerful, almost playful voice said.

Alex frowned and looked to his right, seeing the woman he met earlier. She was dressed in a much more revealing way. She wore a short, bright red dress that barely passed over the tips of her thighs, squeezing every curve of her body into place. It was very different from her earlier outfit; a skirt and tank top that made her look confident, but not easy. Alex felt a little guilty, labeling her as easy just because of what she wore.

"Hello? Do you remember me? You know, come on, the woman you harassed earlier? Claire."

Alex nodded, remembering she was standing in front of him. "Yeah, I remember you."

Claire smiled a little and took a seat next to Alex, frowning as her dress rode up. "I hate my dress. I didn't even want to wear it today, I swear. My friends don't understand I don't want to spend time at the bar or at a club. It's not fun for me."

Wearing the dress wasn't her idea, Alex realized. Now he felt really guilty for thinking she was easy and looked away.

"What made you come to the bar?"

"What?" Alex asked.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Listening might help." He couldn't help but notice she seemed a lot more forceful and confident with her words, unlike the weak girl he had seen earlier, crying alone. Past her sharp-cut hair and demanding blue eyes, he noticed her warm smile that made him smile back. "I was wondering why you came to the bar."

"Oh, there is nothing to do," Alex said simply.

"What do you mean there is nothing to do?"

Alex shrugged, her edgy attitude surprising him. "I don't live around here."

"I figured," she muttered. "You obviously don't know the area."

"No," he agreed. "That's why I can't find anything to do."

Claire smiled. "I know a ton of places we could see."

"_We_?"

She shrugged and flashed a wide smile. "Yeah, why not? It's not like I'm having fun here and you're only here because you have nothing to do. I don't see why we couldn't have some fun."

"I don't want to." Alex leaned forward, taking a sip of his beer. When the nasty taste returned to his mouth, he pushed it away and focused on ignoring her dress.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to," he repeated.

Claire pouted and shoved her arms over her chest. "You're a jerk."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a jerk," she muttered.

"And you're like crazy or something," he answered, annoyed from her suddenly positive attitude. "A few hours ago, you were crying a few feet away. Now you're suddenly all cheery and ready to take on the world. I don't understand you."

Claire's face crumbled. "I was just trying to be nice," she whispered, pulled down her dress and ran off, leaving him sitting at the sticky bar. He watched her disappear into the crowd and sighed.

After sitting at the bar for another half hour, Alex left and walked around the dark city, hoping to find Claire. He was planning on apologizing for what he said, considering Chris Sabin was playing games in his head again. Somehow, even when his friend wasn't around, he managed to be the nicer person.

He didn't know where to find her though. He was sure she was a local and knew her red dress wouldn't be hard to find, but it was a large city after all and it could take hours. Not to even mention how late it was, and she had probably went home. He didn't know where home was for her, but considering the dress she wore looked slightly expensive, she must have had a decent job.

He tried remembering her face and all he could think about was her edgy attitude.

He didn't like walking around the city when it was this late. He had already walked across several clubs where people were drunk and loud, music playing for the entire world to listen to. Alex wondered if she was inside one of those clubs, dragged somewhere else with these friends he had never seen. Were they even real? Or was she just playing him since he seemed lonely. He couldn't stop seeing her crying earlier though, how scared and weak she looked.

_Damn_.

He finally had to give up as it neared two in the morning and he retreated back to his hotel room, sitting down in his uncomfortable bed. A few more texts were waiting for him, several from Chris. His friend didn't give up. He sighed. Every time he was alone, he thought about Michelle.

Alex realized he should have gone with Claire. At least, he wouldn't be alone and sitting in a hotel room, wishing his life would disappear and the people who cared about him would just stop wondering why he wouldn't answer the phone.

"Stop it! _Please_!" a sudden voice yelled. A loud, sickening crash slammed into a wall near by and Alex's ears perked at the noise. "Please," the voice whimpered. "Please."

He walked near the door, listening closer to the voice. "Say anything else and I'll kill you," another voice said.

After standing at his door for nearly a minute, listening to the woman whimper and plead, he picked up something to defend himself with, once more seeing Chris in his mind and opened the door. At the sound, whoever was on top of the girl pushed away and ran toward the elevator, leaving nothing other than a brunette young girl covering her face, a torn red dress around her ankles. Realizing she wasn't alone, she rushed to cover her body and seemed to realize all she had on was the dress. He watched as terrified eyes met his and Claire fainted at his feet, leaving him wondering what to do with her.

Shrugging, he pushed at her unmoving body, wondering if she could hear him. Finally, deciding if someone walked down the hallway, it wouldn't look very good; he picked her up and laid her on his bed, covering her with a blanket. He sat a few feet away, wondering when she planned on waking up.

Alex laughed a little. He didn't expect the woman he was looking for to show up at his door.

**

* * *

**

**Alex doesn't know what to do with her, lol. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Motorcity! I really want to see Alex and Chris now! Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

When she didn't wake up a few minutes later, Alex turned on his TV and pretended his was watching, hoping she would realize this and decide to wake up. He probably should have been concerned, but he was trying to ignore that her dress was torn and he could see her body, even covered with the sheet he protected her with. Somehow, Chris appeared in his mind again, yelling at him for being an asshole when he had a woman in his room that needed help.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked as if Chris were there. "Dude, if you haven't noticed, she's not moving very much."

He looked at Claire and rolled his eyes, pulling the sheet over her face. Seconds later, he noticed the sheet was moving and he looked around, wondering how he was going to explain how she got into his room. Claire would probably remember what happened outside of his room and knew it wouldn't be fun for anyone.

"Chris, you really should talk to me now," Alex muttered. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a small voice asked. Claire was awake.

Alex rolled his eyes. "No."

"Shit," she muttered, pushing the sheet off her face. "Why the fuck am I in here?"

"Well, I know Chris would want me to make sure you were safe, even though you're pissed at me."

"Who is Chris?" Claire muttered. She looked down at her dress and her cheeks reddened. He watched as she pulled the sheet up closer and looked around. "You keep mentioning him and I've never seen the guy around here."

"He's my friend."

"Imaginary friend, I'm assuming," Claire said with a smile.

"No, he's real."

Claire rolled her eyes. Her expression went from amused to pissed off and she didn't say anything else. Alex didn't know what to say and wondered if she wanted to leave his room. It wasn't as if they really knew each other and considering how she was dressed, he wasn't sure who she was. One moment, he saw a scared little girl crying alone and the next he saw a woman dressed as if she wanted someone to pay her.

"He didn't, well, he didn't touch me, did he?"

Claire's voice made him look up. She looked absolutely terrified and ready to cry; it made him want to hold her. Alex sighed and realized he spent too much time with Chris. "No, he didn't. When I walked outside, he ran off. He just left you a mess. I didn't well, know what to do with you, so I put you on the bed and covered you."

"Thanks," she muttered.

"You're welcome." Alex smiled a little.

Claire didn't return the smile.

"Look, do you want something to wear? I have a shirt or something you can use."

She nodded. "Please." He threw a shirt to her and walked into the bathroom while she put it on. "Look, I didn't even know who he was. I don't know what you thought of me tonight, but I swear, I'm not someone who gives her body out for fun. My friends always want me to spend the night with them and I hate it. I drank a little tonight and it made me a little more fun than normal, I guess."

"Okay."

Claire looked annoyed and stared at him. "Okay? That's it? You're just saying okay."

"Yeah?"

"I thought you'd want more, something to prove I'm not some crazy girl like you said earlier."

"I don't know you," Alex said. "You can say whatever you want, I still don't know you."

"You already don't like me though," Claire realized.

Alex didn't really care. He only wanted to make sure she was safe and was sure once she woke up she would leave and he could return to pretending his life sucked. "Look, someone was trying to hurt you. I just stopped him. I don't know you and I told you earlier, I don't want to be friends."

"You never said that," Claire disagreed.

"It's what I meant," Alex muttered and didn't know why she didn't get mad at him for saying that. Instead, she was just staring at him. "What?"

"You're strange."

Alex laughed. Claire was saying he was strange. He could explain to her how strange she was and he only knew her for a few hours. "Have you looked at yourself?"

"I know I'm a little strange."

"Well, at least I'm not crazy then," Alex said with a smile.

Claire smiled. "You're not, Alex." She stood up and walked toward the door. "I should find my friends."

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"No, thanks." Claire stood at the door. "Thank you, even if you don't want to be friends." With a smile, she closed the door. He stared at the door, wondering how she left so easily when she was scared only a few minutes earlier. It was as if she could change her mood with a smile or maybe she was just pretending she was okay. He wondered when she found her friends if she would start to cry and really show them how upset she was, or if she really was okay. Alex didn't know and he didn't understand why he had to meet her, especially since she was driving him insane. He had more important things to worry about, like wishing Michelle would return to him.

**Use Me Up**

He fell asleep soon after Claire left and dreamed of his life when Michelle was still there. He was with Chris at some show and Michelle was sitting in the crowd, cheering them on while they fought some opponent. He would smile at her and she would return his smile and for a second, he forgot the world around him. Seconds later, his opponent would hit him and he would fall. When he would look up, Michelle wasn't standing there. He would look for her, seeing no one. His fans still cheered, they still won the match, but she wasn't there. For the first time in nearly three years, the one person he wanted in the crowd wasn't there. He felt very empty, very alone, even in the dream. He could feel the ref lift up his hand and the crowd would erupt, but all he heard was her voice, saying she didn't love him.

He woke up, realizing he was alone in the hotel room and it was morning, rain pouring outside his window.

Alex took a shower and sat down on his bed, realizing he was alone.

His phone was sitting near him and he had another text from Chris, wondering why he wouldn't answer anyone. He was determined to make everyone leave. If Michelle wanted to leave, he didn't need anyone else. He didn't need the job that made him happy, he didn't need to wrestle, and he didn't need Chris for his friend. He really wanted to be alone.

At least, he wanted to be alone until there was a knock on his door that made him look up.

**

* * *

**

**Who is at his door? It just might be Claire. Lol. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I thought it would be better if I had a chapter without Claire in it, as this story isn't all about her, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

With an annoyed sigh, he stood up and walked over to the door, staring at it. It was probably Claire on the other side and he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with her. Why did she seem to not want to leave him alone? Every time he told her he didn't want to be friends, she came back. It was really starting to irritate him. He opened his door, ready to yell at her and realized it wasn't Claire at the door; it was a hotel employee, someone to clean the room.

"Hi," he muttered.

"You didn't have a sign," the woman managed to say, obviously thrown off from his appearance. "I'm sorry; I'll come back to clean at a later time."

"No, you will clean now." Alex picked up his phone, which he didn't plan on using anyway, and left the room. He heard whoever the woman was mutter something and then enter the room. Alex rolled his eyes and walked into the pouring rain, watching it fall around him with a sigh. He didn't want to return to his room, as it meant dealing with another person, but there wasn't much to do when the city was drowning in rain.

Pain poked at him as he remembered Michelle hated when it rained. She always said it wasn't fair for the sun, which rose every day to be hidden from big, dark clouds. Alex never really cared; he thought she was thinking too much into a natural, predictable activity. He could see her spending hours sitting near a window, watching with a scowl on her face.

Alex frowned; he hoped it was pouring wherever she was. Or maybe it was Michelle's way of making herself known in this unfamiliar city. It rained so he knew he was supposed to be miserable, unable to survive without her. Deciding he would continue the day, he stopped in a diner, ordering coffee. Many others were sitting around him, their days stopped from the loud rain. It was obvious to those who were actually working at the diner it was a good day, a day full of customers and tips.

A loud, almost rude burst from his phone made him jump and he noticed Chris was calling him. Deciding Chris wouldn't leave him alone until he answered any of his texts or calls; he walked into a more secluded area of the diner and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alex!" Chris's voice answered. He could almost hear the relief dripping in his friend's voice. "Where are you? I haven't even seen you since we got back from the tapings! Did you and Michelle go somewhere? I stopped at your place, but no one answered."

"Hey, Chris."

As if he noticed Alex's tone, he stopped. "Alex, man, is everything okay?"

Alex sighed. "Well, not really."

"What?"

"Look, I just want you to know I'm okay. Stop calling my phone, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, Alex!" Chris's voice started to panic and he almost felt bad for what he was doing to Chris. "Where are you? I'll meet you, wherever you are."

"Chris, listen. I have to go. Just don't worry, okay? I'm fine and just let Dixie know I need some time alone."

"Dude! You just can't say that to me! Where are you?"

"Bye, Chris."

He hung up the phone as Chris started to yell even more, obviously worried for his friend. At least he knew he was okay though, right? Alex answered his phone and let him know he was fine. He was fine. Sure, he was hurt and he missed Michelle like hell, but he was fine. He didn't know what else he could be. He just didn't know what to do and until he did, he didn't want to see anyone he knew, anyone who loved him. He just didn't and he hoped Chris realized this.

His phone started to vibrate and he put down with a sigh. Chris.

Chris was always the person there for him. After he lost his first place since he couldn't pay the bills, Chris let him move in with him. When Michelle and him fought, Chris was always there to listen and offer his advice. When he really thought TNA was screwing him, Chris always agreed.

He was almost his better half, the person he wished to be. While Alex was always thinking about himself, Chris always put others first. Chris was always nice to fans while if a fan pissed Alex off, he didn't mind letting them know. Chris was always patient with TNA, but when TNA didn't have anything for them, it drove Alex insane.

Alex knew he should have felt much worse for hanging up on Chris, but he didn't. He didn't want to explain what happened, nor did he want to hear how everything was going to be okay. He knew when he left his apartment that was what Chris would say and for once, he just wanted to feel the pain. Now, sitting in a diner, feeling nothing but pain, he wondered if he should have stayed in Detroit and let Chris pick up his life, again.

He didn't want to rely on Chris for everything, but he was always so good at it. Maybe that was why he left, knowing this time, he had to fix things on his own. Still, he knew he'd left Detroit days ago and he was still hurting as much as he was the second he read Michelle's note. He knew it would be easy to fly to Detroit and explain what happened, but this time, he wanted everything to work on his own; he was sure he could make everything work.

"More coffee?"

"Sure."

Alex sighed. It was always nice to realize Chris was worried about him. Chris was more levelheaded, too. He knew Chris would never just leave Detroit and not tell anyone.

"Here is your coffee."

"Thanks."

He knew Chris was probably panicking now, calling Petey and asking what to do. Soon enough, Chris would have an entire plan to find Alex, except he would be missing one important part to find him and that was where he was. Since he was across the country, he hoped Chris wouldn't find him.

Alex drank his coffee and sighed.

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter, Claire will return, lol. REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews! MOTORCITY! Alex and Chris had a great match last night, even though the ending scared me. I don't know about anyone else, but seeing Alex in pain, whether it was storyline or not, makes me sad. :( Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

He wandered around the city until he saw a sign that made him stop. He picked it off a wall and smiled, wondering if this was a chance for him to have some fun when he was feeling shitty and alone. With a shrug, he put the paper into his pocket and continued exploring the city. It was very easy to get lost here; it was small and many people didn't spend much time walking around like he did. It was almost perfect to forget about Michelle. If only.

A little after nine that night, he walked carefully into a packed bar, seeing someone trying to sing on stage, far off key and considerably drunk. A sigh escaped his lips, wondering if this was what the entire show was about. He didn't want to sing if everyone was drunk. He wanted someone to listen. Someone to hear how awesome his band was, even if he was without the band.

"Can I help you?"

Alex looked up and noticed a guy standing there with a clip board in his hands. "Yeah," he finally answered. "Yeah, I wanted to sign up."

"What's your name?"

"Alex Shelley."

As the man started writing down his name, Alex noticed the girl on stage was being pulled off and mocked from several audience members. Maybe deciding he would sing wasn't a bad idea after all. "Okay, Alex. You can sit and when they call your name, come onto the stage."

"Thanks."

Alex sat after getting a drink and looked around him. For a place that had dim lighting, it looked considerably well staffed and decently made. Sure, it had the sticky floors and stench of cheap beer in the air, but it wasn't as bad as half of the places he knew in Detroit. As he remembered his home state, his heart ached a little. He didn't know if his band mates would be angry for him singing alone, but he figured it would only give the band some recognition. Once he was ready to return home, more people would know about the High Crusade.

Someone started a high pitched note on the stage and he cringed. Would someone actually sing decently tonight? On the paper he saw earlier, it said if you were looking to show some talent, earn some money, and listen to some music, come this place. Considering he had talent, wanted some money, and would like to listen to some music, he didn't know why it was so horrible already. It didn't say _good _music, then again.

He downed some more of his beer and forced his eyes open. As the music continued, he couldn't understand why some people thought they should come here. Yeah, some were drunk, but the girl on stage now clearly wasn't. Maybe she wanted someone for bed that night or maybe, she just really thought she was talented.

"Thank you!" whoever was running this suddenly yelled. "Let's give it up for this girl! She gave it her all. Now, we'll continue. Our next entry is for an Alex Shelley. Alex, are you here?"

Alex stood on shaky feet as the crowd cheered politely for him. It wasn't like an Impact crowd. People didn't know him, they didn't realize he was used to cheers. It felt incredibly strange.

"Alex, what are you going to sing?"

Alex shrugged. "A song I wrote a few months ago with some friends."

"Okay!" the perky person answered. "Let's hear some music!"

Alex gripped his mic and stared into the crowd of unfamiliar faces. He was used to crowds of unfamiliar faces but when they didn't know him, it wasn't the same. He was singing with a clean impression, one he wasn't sure would be fair. Punk music wasn't always appreciated, but if these people thought good music was the last few singers, he might actually have a chance.

He didn't even say who he was, he didn't try to humor the crowd. He simply looked at the mic and started to sing, relying on his feelings to drive the song he remembered writing one night at his place so many months earlier. It started a little shaky, he was used to people playing along with him.

Alone, he focused on the anger he felt inside of him. He sang as hard as he could, determined to prove he was talented, more so to prove he was more than just an idiot at times. He didn't remember singing and he didn't remember any reaction. As far as he saw, it was just him, his thoughts, and a microphone. It felt perfect. All the anger over the last few days, all the panic, all the remorse, and all the nerves were fading easily.

And he realized the only other time he felt like this was when he wrestled.

As the song ended, he finally opened his eyes to see a crowd that looked stunned. Finally, a single person started to clap and in the matter of seconds, everyone joined in. A smile spread on his face and he finally let go of the microphone he didn't realize he was clutching so hard. His hand was red as he shook it, trying to remember the moment, but he couldn't. It didn't matter though.

Suddenly, he saw a face in the crowd, surrounded by girls who were dressed with little clothing on their bodies. He didn't even look away, he forced himself to stare at her and absorb the smile on her face. Her friends didn't notice them, they didn't even seem to care. Except, Claire was smiling at him. She seemed a little shocked, a little awed. It was just the reaction he wanted and it made him want to talk to her, and actually treat her as a person.

He stepped off stage slowly and walked through the crowd, thanking people as they told him he was talented. When he made it to where she was standing, he noticed she was alone.

"Hi," Claire said in a timid voice.

"Hey."

She couldn't even hide her smile. "You were amazing, Alex. I didn't know you could sing, or even wrote a song before."

"You don't know me," Alex explained.

Claire leaned against a wall, rolling her eyes at a drunken man as he pushed past her. She seemed as if she realized his words were true and shook her head. "You haven't let me know you."

"I know." In a second, he forced air into his lungs and gave her a small smile. "Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Do you want to know me?" Alex asked.

An hour later, he was sitting on his hotel bed, Claire sitting across from him. After picking up a six pack of beer, they made their way back to his room. It was a little awkward, as Alex didn't know what to say. Seeing her watching him earlier, he realized he didn't give her a chance. Maybe she just wanted to be friends, maybe she just wanted someone to lean on.

"When did you start to sing?"

"Chris and I realized we loved music a few years ago and added on a few people."

"You're in a band?"

"The High Crusade," he added.

She nodded. "Okay. So, who is Chris? I know he's a friend of yours and all, but you've never mentioned more."

"He's a friend." She narrowed her eyes playfully and shoved him in the knee. He cringed a little, as he had fallen awkwardly on it a few weeks earlier and it was still bothering him. If she noticed, she didn't say anything to him. "We wrestle."

"You wrestle?"

A small laugh escaped his throat. "Yeah. Pro wrestlers. TNA Wrestling is where I work."

As they continued talking, he slowly explained his wrestling life to her. Never once did he mention his personal life, and neither did she. It was as if there was a huge sign that said "DO NOT DISCUSS PERSONAL LIFE" in the room or something. Other than Chris, nothing was mentioned.

"You do seem to party a lot for a girl who doesn't like it."

Claire rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her beer. "My friends. I told you, they're evil."

"Why are you friends with them?"

"I don't mean they're really evil," she explained. "I just mean they think whatever they know is best for me. I'm not a party girl, I'm a girl who would rather stay home and cook something and wait for her boyfriend to come home. At least, I used to be that girl. I haven't since the accident."

As she said this, her entire body froze. In the matter of seconds, the room changed. Suddenly, she was the guarded girl he saw on the sidewalk and her eyes were filled with pain. He didn't know what to say. Obviously, there was some kind of accident. She didn't look hurt though, so it probably didn't involve her.

"Claire?"

Slowly, tears had welled in her eyes and she was forcing her hands under them to stop the tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized over and over again. "I'm sorry, I need to leave. I can't stay right now."

In his mind, he wanted to believe she was a hypocrite, but he saw pain; familiar pain. A pain she wasn't ready to mention to him, same as the pain he felt because of Michelle. "Hey, you don't have to leave," he said softly. "Let's just watch a movie or something, okay?"

A look of fear still danced in her eyes. "I shouldn't," she muttered weakly.

"Come on," he said in a pleading voice. "Please."

**

* * *

**

**So, I figured considering the High Crusade's album is here tomorrow, I'd include Alex singing since he's awesome, lol. REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I know you had to wait a little while for this chapter, but it's extra long and has some awesome parts, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

As the movie started, Alex couldn't let his eyes leave her face. She looked absolutely terrified and he wished he could know what happened to her. He didn't even know her though and he was lucky she was still sitting there, considering how he treated her when he first met her. He realized she wasn't watching the movie either and was staring at her hands. With a sad sigh, he turned it off and pushed off the bed.

"Look, if you don't want to stay, I understand. I don't want to force you into staying here if you want to leave."

Claire looked up and wiped her mascara covered face. "I'm sorry. I can see why you called me crazy now. I'm such a fuck up. I never do anything right and when a person actually wants me to stay around for a while, I fuck up. You probably don't fuck up ever. You're a wrestler; you have a great job. Shit, ignore me. Please."

"You think I'm perfect?" Alex laughed and sat down on the bed, looking at her. "I've fucked up more than you can imagine. I spent my early twenties in bed with a new girl every week and drank more than my body should have ever seen. I had a girl who liked me and I told her I didn't want her because she wanted a relationship. My job as a wrestler is the only thing I've ever done that I didn't screw up."

He cringed as he thought about his last relationship. Did he fuck that up too? Or was it all Michelle. He didn't know, but he found some blame in himself, considering she had left. If he didn't keep her happy, it was his fault. Wasn't it? Michelle should have told him though, let him know.

Claire sighed. "I wish I could just erase the last few months."

"I wish I could erase the last few days."

"Do you hate me that much?" she asked.

Alex frowned, wondering why she would ask that until he realized she thought he was talking about her. "Not you," he insisted. "I left my home state for a reason. I'm ignoring my best friend, and I probably will use my job. Actually, see. I am a fuck up."

"Why did you leave your state?"

He didn't want to explain it her but wondered if she trusted him. "What accident were you talking about?"

When she looked away, he knew he didn't want to tell her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it either, then."

"Look, thanks for spending the night with me, and I really enjoyed your performance earlier. I hope if your wrestling dreams are all filled someday, you look into music full time. You have a serious gift, Alex."

Alex laughed a little. He didn't know if he had a 'serious gift' but it was nice that the High Crusade's music was appreciated from someone. "I don't know, most people don't seem to care about my music."

"Well, don't consider me most people, then. Just consider me the fuck up who thinks you're interesting and all."

Alex smiled while her eyes danced. "Okay. Will I see you again?"

Claire shrugged as she walked toward the door. "Look for me around the bars. I'm sure my friends will drag me around. Thanks, Alex."

He nodded as she left and wondered what just happened. For the first time in days, he didn't feel like complete shit. Actually, he almost felt okay. While he was still hurt and he missed his life in Detroit, he didn't mind where he was and hoped she would be in one of the bars the next day.

A few days passed, and unlike what Claire said, she wasn't at any of the bars. Alex was sure because he looked for her in every one. He also played a few more songs at some of them, hoping his voice would make her find him. As he searched for her, he wondered where she could have gone. While the city was big, it wasn't that large and he knew she was around.

It was a little depressing, especially when that night he spent with her made him feel decent for the first time in days. Now, sitting alone at another sticky bar, he wished she was there with her teasing smile and strange attitude. He pushed around his drink, sick of the taste of beer and annoyed with the stench in the air. If it wasn't for the music and the search for Claire, he wouldn't spend time in these bars anymore. It reminded him of when he was younger, spending all his time with friends after wrestling in shitty bars.

"Hey, gorgeous," a voice said, unfamiliar and definitely drunk.

He looked up, seeing a blonde woman with a smile on her face. "Hi."

"Why are you sitting alone?" she purred, sliding next to him. He tried pushing her away before she could sit, but she was faster.

"I'm waiting for someone," he said.

Whoever she was forced herself even closer, her lack of attractiveness in his face. She was pushing her body as close as she could to his and it was annoying him. "Waiting for someone?" she asked in a little voice. "Who would make you wait?"

He didn't answer.

"Come on," she purred. "Let me show you a good time. I have a hotel room up the road."

"No thanks."

"Why not?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"I don't date whores."

His answer seemed to surprise her. "Excuse me!" she yelled. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"_Me_?" he laughed. "Why don't you stop pushing your flat chest against me and go drown in another beer?"

She scoffed and just about stalked off, leaving a few people staring at him. With a shrug, he laughed. "Idiot," he muttered.

"I agree," another voice said.

A smile was on his face seconds later and he flipped around, seeing Claire standing there. She was dressed in fitted jeans and a loose black shirt that was ripped in several spots and tied with a belt around her tiny waist. Her hair was pinned in a few places and it still fell into her face. She looked more like she described herself and he couldn't help but think he wanted her.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Claire sat down in the chair next to him and smiled. "Sorry, I just had some stuff to do." She looked at the stage where someone was singing a song loudly, shaking the entire room. "So, did you get up there today?"

"Actually, I did. I started another High Crusade song. I think everyone liked the song, at least, some did."

"Can I hear it?"

Alex was a little surprised. "You want me to sing right now?"

"Yeah." Claire leaned forward, giving him a shy smile. "Please."

"What do I get for singing?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"I'll buy you a drink."

"No, thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "How about dinner?"

"Is that a date?" he teased.

Immediately, her expression faltered. "No, it isn't."

He didn't know why that upset her so much, but he didn't say anything else. "Okay, I'll sing it for you. Don't worry, you won't owe me anything, Claire. Consider it your only free trial. Next time, it'll cost you."

"I'm scared," she teased. "Come on, it's time for you to sing now."

Alex looked around first and then slowly started to sing, making sure only Claire would hear. She listened with an intent look on her face, as if she was making sure she heard every word in the song. It really made him feel appreciated as a musician and when he finished singing the song 'Fall in Line' a huge smile was on her face.

"I wish I could hear all of your songs," she muttered.

"We have an album coming soon."

"You do?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah. And I'll even autograph one for you."

"Is your autograph even worth anything?" she teased.

"It's worth a free CD and an obviously sexy man named Alex Shelley."

Claire laughed and rolled her eyes.

An hour later, Alex and Claire were still talking in the same table, discussing music and laughing at people who thought they really knew how to sing when they were either drunk or just weren't talented at all.

"So, where are your friends tonight?"

"I wanted some time alone and away from them," she muttered. "At least, when I'm here right now, I'm actually enjoying myself."

"I'm enjoying myself as well," he added with a smile. "Do you want to get out of here? My hotel room is just as empty as it was the other night, you know."

She shrugged, looking toward the stage. "Why not? It's not like we're missing anything here. At least, I don't think we are."

"We're not," he muttered. "I've heard a few good songs since I got here, but most of it is people who wish they knew how to perform." After leaving a tip, Alex walked Claire back to his hotel, laughing as he explained what the blonde whore said to him earlier. "Beer does funny things to people, doesn't it?"

With a distant look on her face, she nodded. "It does."

In his room, Claire took a seat on his bed as if it were her own and started to look for something on the TV. She stopped when she saw the words 'TNA Impact' on the screen.

Alex watched with a smile.

"What company do you work for?"

He leaned forward and took the remote. "TNA. You're watching my show."

"When do you come on?"

He didn't know, but he knew it was one of the best of five matches with Beer Money, match two, street fight. Suddenly, the "Motorcity" theme filled the room. He cringed, hoping she didn't know what "Motorcity" was. Alex actually liked that she knew nothing of his life back in Detroit and wanted to keep it that way, at least for a while.

"Is that Chris?"

He nodded.

"He's cute." A smile spread across her face and her eyes wouldn't leave the screen. "I didn't know you were the champions, Alex!"

"I'm not cute?" he whined.

"You're okay," she teased, shoving him. He pouted and pretended he was mad.

"I'm cute!"

"Okay, Alex."

"I'm very cute!"

"You're not cute."

"Screw you!" Alex muttered.

Claire looked at him, shaking her head. "Chris is cute; you have more of a sexy, bad ass look than he does. See, I could take Chris home to my parents and wouldn't have to worry. Now, if I brought you home to my parents, my mother might think I'm a little insane."

"You think I'm sexy?"

She shrugged and nodded while his face lit up. "Yeah. Don't get an ego now!"

"You think I'm sexy! I'm just a sexy boy, oh, oh, oh. I'm not your boy toy, oh, oh, oh. I'm just a sexy boy!" Alex stood up and started dancing around the room.

"What?" she asked as she dissolved into laughter.

"Oh, I forgot. You're not a wrestling fan," he muttered. "It's a wrestler's theme."

Claire nodded. "He's a sexy boy?"

"He's not your boy toy."

"Alex!"

He smiled. "Sorry."

Claire leaned forward. "Why do your opponents look so pissed off?"

"They're heels. Heels are meant to be mean usually, as they're the bad guys. Robert Roode and James Storm are far from assholes though even though they're our biggest rivals in the company and this match is one of a series we're taping for the show. It's a match series where there are five matches and whoever wins the most gets the titles."

"Do you win?"

Alex sighed. He actually didn't know. He was a little afraid that Dixie wouldn't give it to them after letting them have a taste of the gold. Still, he knew they deserved them. "I won't actually know until we finish the fourth match. It's being decided that seconds before we wrestle the last match, they'll tell us. It's not really fair, but it makes for some really shoot like matches, at least, for me it does. I feel like I really have to work for this."

Claire's eyes were on the screen, watching intently as Alex wrestled in the ring. Meanwhile, he looked away. He never watched himself wrestle, as he always thought it was worse than what everyone else said. Even though Alex improved over the years, it still wasn't what he wanted in the ring and sometimes, he wished he never went for a move set that put so much danger on his body.

"Holy shit!" Claire suddenly yelled. "He hit you with a beer bottle! Oh my God!"

Alex laughed a little.

"Wait, no, it's not fair! He just cheated! He can't do that, can he?"

"As heels, usually they use illegal tactics to win. Last week, James Storm hit Sabin with the bottle and the referee didn't see."

"I don't like him."

"Storm? He's a decent guy."

Claire pouted. "He hit you."

As TNA went to its next segment, Alex turned off the TV and looked at Claire. She seemed as if she was thinking and wasn't even aware that he was staring at her. Finally, she looked at him with a slightly concerned expression. "You know, I can't believe you were ever a fuck up when I see you now. I watched your wrestling match, I've seen you perform live, and you're a nice guy once you stop being a dick," she explained. "Most fuck ups never have any of that. At least, I don't. I wish my life mirrored yours."

"No, you don't," Alex insisted firmly. "All you've seen so far is my public life."

"So, what's your private life like?"

"It's a mess."

Claire nodded. "So is mine."

"Explain."

"What?"

Alex took a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't leave after he said this. "Look, when I first saw you on the street a week ago, you were crying and scared. When I saw you again, you were smiling and much friendlier. I feel as if I don't know you, even though we've spent the last few days together. You also seem to disappear and you falter into a strange trance at times. I just want to know more about you."

Claire's expression seemed a little guarded, but she nodded. "Okay, so what did you want to know?"

He was a little surprised she didn't yell at him. "Well, you mentioned an accident."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Claire, that's exactly what I mean."

"Look, Alex. I do like you but there are some things I just don't want to talk about and that's one of them. I've never asked you why you're here and I'm sure if I did, you wouldn't tell me. So, stop." She stared at him, as if she was daring him to ask something else. When he didn't, she sighed in defeat. "Okay, look. I like you. I find you incredibly attractive and funny, but we'll never go anywhere."

Alex was interested now. "Why not?"

"It's not you, don't worry. I have my problems which make it impossible for me to be in a relationship, at least right now." He saw a few tears in her eyes but she blinked them away and forced a smile. "Just know you're really special, Alex. I don't know if you know that you are."

Claire thought he was special. For some reason, that made him smile. "I feel as if you're saying goodbye," he whispered.

Claire nodded. "I am. I know you don't belong here; you belong with Chris, working for those titles because here, you'll never accomplish anything. It's a city of broken dreams and you don't deserve to be here. Alex, there is nothing in those bars waiting for you other than a few hundred dollars here and there. Your dreams are in that ring and they're waiting for you. Don't waste your time here."

"Claire…"

With a sad smile, Claire stood up and walked over to the door. "I left my number in your phone. You can call me, but if I don't answer, don't be surprised."

"Wait…"

"No, I'm sorry. I thought I'd keep you here as long as I could, mainly because I saw pain in your eyes. I thought if you were here, I could at least have someone as a friend, but you deserve more. Remember that, Alex."

With another smile, she left and all he could do was stare at the door.

**

* * *

**

**So, Claire left. Alex could leave, lol. REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this! And also, I want to say I know it mentions that Dixie decided if MCMG would keep the titles after the best of five matches. I'm sure it didn't happen that way, but it made it more real and a reason for Alex to show up, so I thought I'd add that to the story and all. Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Another plane ride was surprising as he waited in line to board. He had absolutely no idea what drove him to fly to Florida for the Impact tapings, but he was on his way. Maybe it was Claire; maybe what she said right. He had wanted to believe this, but something told him he knew what was right all along. Would it really be worth it to be selfish and leave his best friend without a tag team partner during one of the best periods of their career? Especially when Sabin was so concerned, just like he always was.

He still didn't look at his phone for Claire's number. Part of him found comfort in it, as if even though it was there, he didn't need to use it. It was enough to know it was there. A phone call away, a drug he was tempted to use, but was strong enough to avoid. At least, for a while.

He was enhanced, drawn in like a moth to a light, to Claire. He wanted more about her, even though she was never eager to give anything. It was probably why he cared so much. Claire was definitely hurting, definitely in some kind of pain she didn't want to talk about. And she obviously knew Alex was in pain as well. Was it a familiar pain? Did she just break up with someone? It seemed deeper. He suddenly remembered the accident as the plane took off. Was she involved in an accident, or maybe someone she loved? Did she maybe witness one, or maybe she was once a nurse who dealt with accidents every day? All the possibilities made him wonder who she was and wished he had a better chance to know her.

He could remember her stunning eyes and rough smile. He loved her style. And he especially loved her taste in music, considering it was very much like his. A part of him ached to be in a bar that night, singing while she listened to him. Would she still want that signed CD when _It's Not What You Think _would finally hit the internet?

Alex thought about his band and all his friends who realized he was gone. At this point, Chris probably told everyone, tried to contact Michelle. Michelle probably didn't answer, maybe even changed her number at that point.

He still didn't know what he was going to say to Chris when he walked inside and saw his friend. It was probably better not to say anything and explain his life for the last few weeks. Less complicated, easier to move on and pretend it never happened. Moving on would mean forgetting Claire though and he wasn't ready to do that, if ever.

Standing alone in the parking lot of Universal Studios made his screwed up knees weak. Inside, his co workers and friends were, all worried and hoping he'd show up. Chris probably already told Dixie of his disappearance, explaining it in some way that wouldn't cost him his job. Chris had a charm to him, one that didn't have a dirty after thought like Alex's always did.

It took a lot to drag his feet forward and put himself into the building with everyone. At first, it didn't seem as if anyone cared he was there. He saw familiar faces walk past as if they didn't even know him but it was Chris Sabin's voice that broke through his thoughts.

"Dear God, Alex!"

Alex didn't move.

"Alex!"

Chris ran around him, concerned eyes staring into his own. He wanted anything to say.

"You look like shit, man. Where did you go, where have you been? You're lucky, I was about to talk to Dixie. Our match is in less than an hour!"

Words didn't matter. He just stood there, unable to remember why he flew here when he had nothing to say, nothing mattered. It reminded him of a High Crusade song. "_Nothing really matters anymore." _He always considered the Brim a really dark song and it was one of his favorites, but now it meant something, it seemed even darker.

"If you won't say anything, please at least put your gear on. It's the last match, man! We will know in a few minutes if we keep the titles. Don't you want to keep them?"

Alex walked away, toward the locker room and put on his gear while Chris watched with worried eyes. He didn't say a word this time and it even worried Alex. When he was finished, Chris pulled him along until they were in front of Bobby Roode and James Storm. As Chris and Beer Money discussed their match and several impact moves, Alex stood there.

More time moved without him caring and in seconds, he was in front of the curtain. James Storm and Bobby Roode were joking around with Chris, laughing about taking the titles when Dixie Carter came up to them.

With a warm smile on her face, she handed Chris a paper. His eyes lit up when he read it. "Dixie, thank you," he smiled. Dixie hugged Chris and whispered something into his ear. After everyone realized who would keep the titles, it grew into a lull of conversation. Alex watched Storm and Roode, trying to see if they were upset. Probably not, considering they had won the titles before. He also knew they knew how much it mattered to them, driving for the titles for nearly four years and always being screwed. It was always rare that a match was decided last second like this, but Dixie seemed to think it was important, especially with the emphasis on tag team wrestling in TNA. He had such a blessing when it came to his job as of late, being involved in matches like these, despite the obvious pain it put on his body.

Just as music started to hit, he remembered how excited Claire had been when she saw last week's match and tried to remember that as he ran through the curtain, forgetting his pain for a second. He heard cheers and saw fans. He was ready to win the titles.

**Use Me Up**

"I know its crazy, but I can't believe I'm still holding my title."

Chris Sabin stared at his title while Alex pulled the tape off his hands. It was a little unreal, how he went from feeling perfect in the ring and back to alone after. Even as Chris talked, pretending his friend was actually listening, he didn't seem to care. He was actually excited he still had the titles, as it showed some part of his life was still okay. Staring at it in his hands, he couldn't help but smile.

"A smile!" Chris laughed. "You are alive!"

Alex didn't reply.

"Seriously, man. Can you please just talk to me? I'm worried."

"I'm fine."

Chris scoffed.

"Just leave me alone. I think I need to call someone."

He stood in the room for a second and left when Chris didn't answer. And then he found his phone and looked through it until he saw Claire's number. When he called the number, she didn't answer like she said but he had something to say. "You said you think I'm special. If you really think so, please turn on Impact this Thursday. I thought of you the entire time."

**Use Me Up**

When Alex realized all the hotels were already booked for the night, he realized he had to rely on Chris when he didn't want to. After looking around for a while, he found his room and knocked on the door. "If you let me stay with you, I'll tell you why I left," he whispered.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You can stay either way," he said. "I just want to know you're okay."

Alex shrugged. "I don't know."

Chris let him in and sat on the bed. "What happened?"

He stared at Chris for a long time. It wasn't as if he didn't trust him, because he did. It just felt strange. "Michelle left me," he finally said.

"WHAT?"

"A few weeks ago. For someone else."

"Alex, man, I'm sorry. I wish you would have told me earlier. Where did you go?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You're so much better than her, man. I did like Michelle, but you're so much better."

His friend's words didn't help. He still felt so alone and strangely, he thought it was because Claire was across the country.

**

* * *

**

**Let's all make sure Alex gets a nice, warm hug, lol. REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Wow, sorry everyone. I definitely didn't want to leave you all without an update for this long, but I really do love this chapter, and it's sad. Poor Alex. Sabin is awesome in this chapter, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Alex couldn't remember when he last picked up a cigarette. A few years, probably, but it must have felt even longer because when he inhaled and the smoke sunk into his lungs, he couldn't stop coughing. After a long, painful night with Chris annoying him every few minutes, he needed some time alone. He found a co worker who smoked, found a lighter and felt the rush of what smoking always did to him. It calmed him.

While he knew Chris only wanted to make sure he was okay, he was driving him insane. If it wasn't a look his way that said _poor Alex_, it was a sigh. "You're better, Alex, you are," Chris would say.

He didn't like pity, and Chris knew that.

Claire never pitied him. She might envy him, especially envy him, but he always felt like she was there as company, not really a friend.

"Alex?"

He sighed. Chris found him.

"I thought you stopped smoking a few years ago."

Alex dropped his cigarette and watched as it burned, finally putting his foot on top so it wouldn't burn the place. "I did."

Chris stared.

"Look, just leave me alone, Chris. Please."

"I just want to help."

Alex stood and stared into the concerned eyes of his friend. "You can't. I'm sorry."

"Alex…"

"What?"

Chris sighed. "I don't know. I'm just worried about you. You disappeared for a few weeks and now you won't even talk to me."

"And?"

"You're my friend," Chris insisted.

He looked almost as if he was in pain. While he didn't want to hurt his friend, he knew he already did.

"I'm sorry," Alex said.

"_Alex_!"

Chris's concerned was now an irritated expression. He stared.

Once Chris finally let him leave the hotel, he walked for a while. He ran into fans, and he was rude to them. He didn't care. He thought about Claire, and the phone call he left her, wondering why Claire never replied. It seemed ridiculous for Claire to give him her number if she didn't want him to use it.

After a while, he walked into one of the Florida bars, and sat. He drank a few beers, just enough so he didn't feel any pain, and looked around him. It was what he always saw. It didn't matter what town or state he was in; it was the same scene, the same kind of people. People who were drunk or drinking around him with a few girls ready for a guy to come up to them. A bartender who was used to this and just rolled their eyes. He sighed. _Alex_ was used to this.

He knew Claire wouldn't approve. She would insist he move on with his life and remember he was great at what he did. He was a champion; just had some of the best matches of his wrestling career and it didn't seem to matter. It didn't matter he was a champion, actually getting what he deserved in a company where he worked hard and put on amazing matches. He was still Alex. Still alone, still hurt and wishing to know why Michelle left him.

"Wow, I didn't think I would ever run into you here," a voice said.

He didn't recognize the voice. He looked around and saw a girl walk up to him with a smile. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm a fan." She continued smiling at him.

_A creepy one._

"If you want me to sign you an autograph, you really might want to walk away right now."

"I don't want an autograph, Alex."

He rolled his eyes and asked for another beer. "Good."

She sat down next to him and he looked into her eyes. Some kind of drugs and too much make up, even for him. Fake hair, fake boobs. And very unattractive. He could see whoever she was thought she was attractive just the way she leaned against the bar and smiled.

He stared. "What do you want?"

She shrugged. "I'm Avery."

"Hi."

"You're a lot more attractive on the TV," she said.

He scoffed. "Thanks. How much did you pay for them?"

Avery laughed. "If you want to see for yourself, you can."

"Sorry, I would never touch you."

"Don't resist me," she warned.

"Is that a threat?"

Avery put a hand on the bar, revealing her arm to him. He saw many scars along it, as if she was either some kind of drug addict, or just liked putting herself through unnecessary pain. When he continued to stare, she moved her hand to his face and to his lips. For some reason, he didn't stop her even though she was disgusting to him.

"Why would I threaten you?" she asked.

"You're a creepy ass bitch," he answered.

"I'm just in your mind."

He stopped. "What?"

Avery smiled. "I'm just a very bad version of what Claire used to be. She isn't your perfect remedy, Alex. She isn't a remedy at all."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Relax," she laughed. "You'll wake up soon."

"Did you drug me?" he asked, looking at his drink. He stood up and the room started to spin. "What did you do?"

As the room continued to spin, Avery laughed.

Alex woke up with a headache that said he drank too much the night before. He sat up and felt dizzy the second he did. "Easy," a voice said, easing him back on the bed. Slowly, Alex realized he was in a hospital room. Chris Sabin stood in front of him, trying to hide the concern on his face with a weak smile. After looking at him for a few seconds, Chris sat on the next bed. "I found you last night."

"You did?" Alex rubbed his face. He couldn't remember last night; he didn't remember what he did after he left Chris.

"I followed you," he admitted. "I was worried, and I knew you were upset. So, I watched you drink for a while and after about your … well, I lost count, but after you drank a good amount of the bar's beer, you left. You stumbled for a while, and suddenly, you collapsed. And you ended up smacking your big ass head on the ground."

"And that explains my headache," he muttered. He stared at all the IVs in his arm and sighed. Ending up in a hospital wasn't his idea for fun. And if it wasn't for Chris, he probably would have died. "Concussion, right?"

Chris nodded and followed Alex's eyes. "I know you're really hurting, Alex. I just wish you'd talk and let me know what's going on."

"Michelle left me," he spat. "And that's what's going on."

His friend didn't answer.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Just… thank you. At least someone still cared enough about me to follow me around."

"You're my friend." He put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "You know I'll always be around."

Alex nodded. He needed more pain medication. A cough escaped his lips and he swallowed a burning feeling in his throat, result of way too much beer.

"It was scary," he continued, making Alex look up. "Your eyes were still open, and you were moving, but you didn't say anything to me. I kept calling your name, and you wouldn't answer. I didn't know what to do."

Alex didn't answer.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "Really, man. I'm sorry."

"Do you want anything?" Chris said.

He wanted Claire. "My phone," he whispered. "Where is my phone?"

"I have it," Chris answered, pulling it from his pocket.

Alex looked at it. Still no missed calls.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" Chris said in a soft voice.

Alex looked away for a second, and nodded.

"A little while ago, when you were still asleep, you were mumbling about a Claire. I don't know anyone named Claire, so I was wondering if you did, or you just hit your head really hard or something, but I figured you'd want to know."

"Claire," he muttered. Chris nodded. "I don't know a Claire."

**

* * *

**

**Poor Alex, lol. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Wow, again, sorry for not updating in so long, lol. I think my chapter makes up for it, as Alex finally mentions Claire to Chris and we all see why Chris is an awesome friend. And he's cute, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

He was in his hotel room a few days later, knowing he couldn't return to his old apartment. Chris insisted he could stay with him as long as he needed, but Alex didn't want to do that. He wasn't a person who would let everyone else help him. He'd be fine. He _was _fine. He also knew Chris knew he wasn't fine. His friend was a good person and knew Alex needed help.

"You can't stay in Florida." Chris stood in front of him. He'd tried everything in the last few hours to get Alex off the bed. He hadn't moved. He didn't plan to. "Come on, man."

"No." He swallowed. "I'm not leaving here."

"Why not?"

He didn't answer. Alex stood and looked around. Alex knew Chris was annoyed. "Chris. Stop pretending you are my hero. You're not my damn hero. I am a man and I can take care of myself. I'm fine." If he pissed him off, maybe he'd leave.

Chris didn't move. "Alex…"

"Fuck off."

Chris walked over and put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "I won't leave."

Alex shoved him off. "Leave me alone, Chris!"

"What is your fucking problem, Alex?"

Anger. Alex smiled. "You."

Chris didn't answer. He looked as if he was hurt. Alex's expression softened. Chris picked up his stuff and went to leave. _I won't leave_. He didn't say a word as he opened the door and left Alex alone. At first, Alex smiled. When he realized Chris wasn't coming back, he looked around him. He was alone. Completely alone. He didn't expect him to leave. Did Chris just leave him, did he finally give up? Was that possible? Alex didn't know if he could ever remember his best friend giving up on anything at all.

"I'm sorry, Chris."

**Use Me Up**

Chris stalked around. He was really mad at his friend, and he wished he didn't care about him. He did care about Alex though and he was worried. Alex was always an intensely stubborn person, but this was an all new level of ass for Alex. He sat down on the floor in front of the hotel parking lot and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He really just wanted to leave him there, but the person inside of him told him he couldn't leave his friend. He was angry. He was hurt. Chris was always, _always_ there for him. He was always able to make him listen when he was mad. He was always a good friend. A person everyone wanted around. It was really exhausting and he didn't know if he could survive Alex this time, he didn't know if Alex would even care anymore.

Chris was emotionally exhausted. Seeing his friend at that bar, completely alone and scared was scary for him. While Alex put up a wall, Chris knew what was behind that wall, and he also knew that Alex loved Michelle. Really, really did love her. He closed his eyes. It was her fault. He could kill her.

He looked around for his phone and when he did find it, he scrolled down to her number and send a text saying, _you are a fucking bitch and I hope you feel the pain you've put on Alex someday._

He couldn't stay mad at Alex. He was worried. He knew his friend had a way of pissing people off to make them leave him alone, and Alex thought he didn't know Chris knew Alex. He was a piece of shit at times, but he was a good person somewhere in that mess of an ass and perv. He knew Alex would never let Chris do this to himself, and he wouldn't let Alex.

**Use Me Up**

"Alex!" Alex ran after her, following a laughing voice. It sounded so familiar, so real. He continued running, wondering how she managed a plane ride to Florida. It was raining and it was cold. Was he still in Florida? Or was he in Michigan? He looked around for a second. Definitely Michigan. "Alex!"

"Where are you?" he asked.

A giggle answered him. He sighed and continued to run. His knee was annoying him; it hurt from the best of five matches. Apparently, the apron really was the most painful part of the ring, all the announcers were right, he knew. It continued raining as he looked around. "Alex!"

_Just know you're really special, Alex. I don't know if you know that you are._

"Claire!"

"Over here!"

He ran and stopped when he saw someone waiting a few feet away. "Claire."

Claire smiled as she turned around, and Alex jumped back. She was covered in blood. Mascara stained eyes. Very torn shirt. Her smile faded. "Alex."

"What happened?" he whispered. "Claire."

She started walking away.

"Claire! Are you okay? What happened?"

Alex felt dizzy.

"Claire!"

He woke up in the hotel bed and saw Chris staring at him. At first, Alex didn't know why he was there. And then, he remembered. Chris wouldn't leave him. He never would. Alex managed one of the best friends around. He didn't know why he deserved him as a friend. Just as Alex went to sit up, he felt dizzy, and sat down. "She was all… all… bloody," Alex whispered.

"Claire?" Chris asked.

"She's here?" Alex sat up, and nearly fell.

"Whoa! Whoa, Alex!"

"Claire, is she okay?"

"I don't know who Claire is."

"She's bloody, Chris. She kept calling for me and then she wasn't there! Is she okay?"

Chris sighed and looked at Alex. "Alex, who is Claire?"

Alex looked away.

"You were saying her name when you were sleeping earlier."

"Sleeping?"

Chris nodded. "Sleeping, Alex."

Alex sighed. Claire was okay. "I need my phone, Chris. I need my phone."

"You're worrying me, man." Chris stood up and walked over to where Alex's phone was, and picked it up. He didn't let Alex have it, and instead sat down on the bed.

"My phone," Alex insisted.

Chris shook his head and put the phone on the bed. Alex reached for it, and Chris pushed him back easily, he was very weak from his dream. "Alex, no."

"No?"

"No," Chris said.

"Why not?"

"I'm worried about you." Chris stared at his friend. "I can only say that Michelle didn't deserve you so many times until it's pointless. I don't know what to say anymore, Alex. I don't know what to say that will make Michelle pay for what she did. Maybe nothing ever will. All I can say is I'm your friend, and you're better than her, and you make millions smile each week. You are kid's hero and you're the guy so many girls lust over, it's ridiculous."

"People lust over you, Chris…"

"Please." Chris snorted. "You have fans, Alex. People love you. It's my point. You're not some asshole who deserved what happened to you. Yes, you are an asshole, but you're not an _asshole_."

"Michelle…"

"Is a _whore_."

"Chris…"

"Alex, I really want to know who Claire is."

"Claire…"

"Alex, come on!" Chris stared at him.

"Claire." Alex focused a little and sat up. "Claire."

"Who is she?"

"A friend."

"I know all of your friends. She's not a friend of ours."

"_My _friend."

"Did you meet Claire in a bar?"

Alex frowned. "On the street."

"Oh, Alex…"

He shook his head at his friend's look. "She's not a whore. She was crying on the street near my hotel and I was worried. I usually would've kept walking, but you were all 'angel on my shoulder' and made me stop and ask if she was okay. At first, Claire didn't talk to me. And then, she found me. We talked. A lot and she liked my music. Cool and didn't care I was a wrestler." He frowned. "And thought you were _cute_."

"I can't say I blame her." Chris grinned.

"Left me and said I should return here. I did. Left her phone and didn't reply. Must talk with her. Miss her." He stopped himself. _Miss her_. He did. Claire made him feel special, wanted. Funny… strange. He still felt exhausted. As if he was running after her, like in his dream. Claire was real in his dream. She was definitely bloody. Something was wrong, he knew. "Phone."

"Where is Claire?"

"I don't know. _Phone_."

Chris handed Alex's phone to him.

**

* * *

**

**Alex really, really wants to see Claire, lol. REVIEW.**


End file.
